shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Is Anybody There?
Is Anybody There? is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Plot Schemer does a radio show, but is totally unprepared. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Guest Starring * Jerome Dempsey as Mayor Flopdinger * Aurelio Padron as Felix Perez Mentioned Characters * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas Goes Fishing : The water pump at the station by the river was out of order. So Thomas' driver took him to the river to get water. Soon after Thomas felt like he was going to burst. Much to everyone’s surprise, the engine inspector found fish to be the culprit in Thomas’s water tank. * A Scarf for Percy : Percy wants a scarf around his funnel to keep him warm, but soon changes his mind after he accidentaly wrecks the porters' trolly and cause Sir Topham Hatt's pants to be wrapped around his funnel. Jukebox Band Song Segment * Chattanooga Choo Choo Trivia * This is the second episode where the jukebox gets overflowed with nickels. The first time was in Double Trouble. * It is revealed that Mayor Flopdinger has a wife named Twilene. * In the Fox Family version and Nick Jr. version, the story Thomas Goes Fishing is cut out. * Schemer broadcasts his show on Station WOWOW, "the echo of the Valley." * The Magic Bubble sequence uses a clip from "The Philips Broadcast of 1938," a Puppetoon in the public domain and produced by George Pal. * The scene right after the Magic Bubble sequence where Mr. Conductor announces that he's off to the Yacht Club was occasionally edited for a time by certain networks. * As Shining Time Station is set in the United States, the sounds of passing trains usually sound like American steam engine whistles. In this episode, however, a passing train sounds like a two-tone diesel horn like those more often heard in the United Kingdom. * The radio seen at the beginning of this episode is an RCA Victor A-20 "Globetrotter" 1940 model built in Montreal, Québec, Canada. * Both Thomas stories involve an engine wanting something but got something else instead. * This is the third time the episode's title asks a question, with the first being Does It Bite? and the second being Is This the End?. **Oddly, the next episode Do I Hear, lacks a question mark in its title. * Mr. Conductor tells "Thomas Goes Fishing" to Billy in this episode. * Mr. Conductor tells "A Scarf for Percy" to Dan, Becky, and Kara in this episode. * The Thomas stories are listed in reverse order in the end credits. * This is the only episode to be written by Peter Wildman. Gallery Is Anybody There?/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2